The 'Mikey Way'
by Fin991
Summary: This is not a Frikey it is just a story about Mikey Way and the gang in high school! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Class today we will be learning about…" I stopped listening. I'd been in class for a while now and well, this girl in front of me was dreamy. The air was blowing a tiny bit on her beautiful long brown hair. I couldn't stop staring at her. She fixed the hair out of her face and then 'wack'! a paper wad was throw at my face. I opened it up to read

'Are you that interested in learning?!' -Frank

Oh, Frank! He must have seen me staring at the girl and thought it was at the teacher or at learning. I started to write back.

'Oh no, I'm not looking at the teacher, what are we even learning? I'm looking at the girl a row in front of me… ;)' –Mikey

I throw the note back as soon as the teacher 'Mrs. Samson' had turned his back to the class. I started looking at the girl again. Her red sweatshirt was beautiful mixed between her hairs. I saw Frank in the corner of my eye. He was looking at the girl then, back at me. He giggled and wrote back. He through the paper again, Mrs. Samson almost saw it. As I unwrapped it again I read out

'Which one of the girls, the blonde one or the one that keeps playing with her pencil?' –Frank

I wrote him back after looking at which 1 he was talking about.

'The one with the pencil, she is perfect…' –Mikey

I through it back at Frank and it hit him in the face. 'Opps' I thought but, it was funny. His face was just weird and shocked! He picked it up and put it in his pocket. I started to draw on my blank paper. I forgot to do notes but, whatever! The bell rang. "Mikey, can you come and see me." The teacher yelled. I became nervous. I walked up to her and stuck my hands down my pockets. "Yes, Mrs. Samson." "Um, Mikey please tell me what you have been doing this whole time, you surely were not writing notes down. Are you expecting to memorize all this for the test TOMORROW?" I panicked. "Um, yeah I have great memory Mrs. Samson you'll see a 100% on my test tomorrow!" She laughed. "I hope so Mr. Way or you'll be failing my class." Okay, Math might have not been my best subject and I didn't even know what we were learning in fact. I was going to fail…

I walked out of the classroom and frank came up to me. "Hey, what was that all about?" I shrugged. "Oh, nothing, she just was reminding me how I'm going to be failing her class if I don't make a good grade on her test tomorrow." Frank laughed. He most of thought I was going to fail. Oh, well I thought I was too!

I went my locker which happened to be 2 away from the girls. Usually I would see her come and get her stuff and leave without even noticing me. I grabbed my books and was almost done with my locker till I hear couple of boys and maybe 2 girls yelling and laughing. Yep, there was something going on. I was very shy so I wasn't going to ask what was happening. I started to pick up my books until a girl who frankly, was the girl that sat next to Frank in class came up to me.

"Mikey! Aren't you best friends with Frank?!" I shyly answered "Yea…Why-.." "HURRY!" She grabbed my arm tighter than, I thought she could. I really hurt actually. "Why! What's going on?" "No times to answer go! He is over there getting beat up by the jocks!" I got over there and was more scared. By the time I was there and tried to save Frank from getting hurt, a jock punched me in the face, literally knocking me to the ground. Blood was coming out of my head, nose, and mouth. He must have had a huge mouth. As I was lying on the ground apparently one of the guys knew I was his friend so he started to kick me in the stomach. HARD! I started coughing and trying to grab my stomach. As soon as I coughed up a bit of blood he stops and joined his group of friends. The last thing I remembered seeing before I passed out was them literally throwing Frank into a locker smashing him head first and then fixing him up, closing the locker.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mikey, ya hear me? You waking up, Mikey?" Someone was saying that while pushing my shoulder. "Um, what…" I opened my eyes slowly; it took me a second to realize I was in the hospital. It was Gerard; my older brother who was talking to me. "Mikey! What happened?" He was saying while holding my hand making sure I was alright. "I…I was trying to save Frank from the jocks and…" I took in a breath my grabbing my stomach. I didn't finish my sentence. I was grabbing my stomach, tight. "Yeah, Mike's it's gonna hurt there for a little while. You have 1 broken rib. You also broke your nose have stitches in your head and lip." I looked up. "Oh…the jock was kicking me hard…is Frank okay?" Gerard tensed up. "Well, he just got out of his coma about 5 minutes ago." "COMA?!" I asked. "Yeah, he was in a coma. They smashed his head into a locker. I happened to be making my way to you at your locker when I saw Frank getting slammed in there. Some girl came to you; I don't know her name though. She had brown hair pretty long. She was tall but, short at the same time. She told me she was in all your classes. She wouldn't stop talking about you, seems to me she had a crush on you." All I could think about is what if that girl was the girl I liked.

"Come on, Mikey. Let's get you out of here." I grabbed Gerard's hand started walking to the door. We first before we left went to Frank's room. "Hey, Mikey!" He yelled. He walked up to him happy to see him happy but, yet he looked horrible. "What happened Frank? Why did they hurt you like this?!" I yelled, demanding to know. "I went to my locker and 1 jock then 10 jocks just came to my locker. One said 'Frank doesn't belong on this side of the school does he…' and before I knew it they had me! Kicking me and punching me all over. I saw you coming over and was changing to yell 'Go' but, I couldn't. They had me in their grip and through me. That's all I remember. Now I'm here."

"Frank, I'm sorry… I couldn't help you they had me!" Frank smiled. "It's alright. I'm sure I'll be fine." Frank got up out of his bed and joined us on our way home. "I'll take ya home Frank, if you can't drive?" Gerard asked Frank. "Sure, Thanks." Gerard nodded and we got in his car. Gerard's car was old and used but, it could still drive so, we lived with it. Gerard dropped Frank off and we got home. I got out of the car, a dizzy. Apparently, I was shaking because Gerard looked at me and said "You okay?" Of course I nodded. Gerard opened the door and let ourselves in. I walked upstairs and fell asleep. Forgetting to Study.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke the next morning with my mom tapping my shoulder. "Honey, you feeling better?" She was saying. "Feeling Better…?" I said. What was I supposed to be feeling better? My rip was but, nothing otherwise? "Yes, honey. You went into Gerard's room last night and told him you felt sick then, you puked in his sink." I used to sleepwalk all the time but, I somewhat remember that. I must have been half awake. To get out school, I act like I remember it felt sick still. "Oh, yeah…" She felt the other side of my head. "Well, even if you wanted to go to school you, can't. You have a fever. Go back to sleep honey. Gerard is staying home because I and your father have to work. Call him if you need help. Love you, sweetie." She kissed my head and I started to close my eyes again. It didn't take long until, I fell asleep.

I woke up actually feeling sick. Gerard was in my room. I opened my eyes, and I sweating, like a pig. Gerard was staring at me. "Mikey, you feeling okay, you're burning up!" I look up at him and about 2 seconds later I jump out of bed and puked in the toilet. Gerard patted my back. "It's okay Mikey. You must have caught something on the floor or in the hospital." I kept puking. I finally got up and my eyes were red and I felt worst; not better. I splashed water in my face. Gerard had a confused look on him. "Let me check your temp." I laid my face on the edge of the sink. Gerard felt my head for only a second. "Dang! You're hot Mikey!" Gerard picked me up, surprisingly strong enough to. You put me into the car, ran back upstairs and back with a bucket and his phone. He put the bucket in my lap and bugled me in.

I started to puke in the bucket again. Gerard put his seat belt on and before started to leave he called our mom. "Hey mom, Um, I'm taking Mikey back to the hospital…" "He is burning up and keeps puking heavily. I'm going to get a doctor to check him…" "No, I'm fine…" "Love you too. Bye"

I was listening. I knew it! He was taking me to the hospital! I laid my face on the side of the car door and closed my eyes. Gerard had a jacket on and was still cold; I was sweating with a t-shirt on. Gerard looks at me at a stop light. "Mikey, I'm I going to fast? You okay?" I knew he was worried. Gerard asked a lot of question when he was worried. I quietly answered him "Your fine." He patted my shoulder and started driving again. "Mikey, you'll be okay." I nodded. I knew I was too.

He finally parked unbuckled his seat belt and got out with his phone in his hand. He opened my car door "Mikey, can you walking in? I'll pick you up and take you in if you want?" I grabbed the bucket and held my arms out. Dang, I felt sick. How didn't I remember being this sick? Gerard picked me up finally and I let my head dangle in his chest. We got to the door and Gerard sat me done in a wheelchair. I started throwing up in my bucket. I was grossing myself out. A nurse saw us and grabbed me while Gerard checked in. She took me into a room and made me lie down on a bed. You know how, it usually is in a hospital. I puked in the bucket more. The nurse patted my back. I think as soon as I stopped she checked my temp. Her eyes went big; I knew that didn't mean anything good…


	4. Chapter 4

"Michael Way? Michael?" "He likes to be called Mikey, ma'am." I blinked my eyes. I realized I must have dozed off. I looked up to see Gerard and the nurse in front of me. "Mikey, sir, you've got the flu. You should be all better in the next couple of days. You may go home just; take some medicine when you feel sick. Okay, sir." I nodded and started to get up with my clearer bucket. "You better now, bro?" I nodded. Gerard smiled seeing I was feeling a tiny bit better.

I got into the car. "I got scared for a little there Mikes. The doctor said you had a 105 fever." My eyes went big. "Really..!" He nodded. "Oh…" We got home and I went upstairs and back to bed. I just sat there for a while until I get a vibration on my bed. My phone? I saw a text message from Frank. Not just 1 but, 5. Was something happening?

'Mikey, where are you?' 'Mikey, you're going to be late for class!' 'I see you're skipping school.' 'Mikey you okay? You always check your phone…' 'ANSWER ME! …please.' The last one he just sent me. I started to test him back.

'Oh, sorry Frank, I'm sick. I didn't have my phone with me. I went to the hospital.' I sat the phone down and closed my eyes still feeling bad but, a bit better.

I woke about an hour later and feeling a LOT better. I looked up at my phone saw I had a text message from Frank.

'Hospital?! You okay?!' That made me smile. I felt my head which was still warm but, I didn't care. I started to text him back.

'Feeling WAY better now, dude. Wanna meet up later today?' After sending that I looked at the time, regretting to send that since it was 6:30 at night.

'Dude its 6:30. Apparently you slept for a while. ;)' Frank sent me that text 30 seconds later, I swear. I got up and saw Gerard in his room. He looked up and saw me. "Mikey! Feeling any better?" "Yeah, feeling a lot better." Gerard smiled big.

"Great! You can go to school tomorrow!" He looked very happy for that. Of course Gerard could go back to school too though.


	5. Chapter 5

My mom woke me up at 7 o' clock in the morning. She felt my head and told me I could go to school. It was a Friday, so it was a half day. I got up and got dress went downstairs and ate some toast. "Hey Mikey!" Gerard say as he messed up my hair. "Thanks…" I said trying to fix it. "If you guys don't go to school now you're going to be late." My mom yelled. Me and Gerard ran out the door running straight to class.

The bell rang as soon as I got into the classroom. It was math class; I made missed the test which was a good thing. I didn't have to retake it, which was even better. The girl I had a crush on was there. Her hair in her face like usually. "Okay, Class! I have made an assignment which will be due in a week. I've assigned partners already so, no need to go to your best friend." I turned to Frank in disappointment.

"Here are the partners, Tom and Mark, Lindsey and Jane, Travis and Bob, Melisa and Jeff, Jamia and Frank, and Mikey and Alicia." Alicia? Who was Alicia? "Go to your partners, and start your project! All directions are on the board!" I sat at my seat not sure who Alicia was. Jamia went to Frank.

Suddenly I notice the girl I had a little crush on came over to me said "Hi, I'm Alicia, your partner. You're Mikey right?"

I felt my insides turn as she sat next to me. The tables where so little we where only about 3 inches or so away from each other, my heart was beating fast as I finally said something. "Hey, yeah I'm Mikey." She seemed to get a bit red in the cheeks and smiled. "So um, Mikey you good at math?" She was staring up at me because I'm somewhat taller than her.

"No, not really, are you?" I was playing with my pencil trying not to look at her beautiful light blue eyes. She sort-of sounded nervous but, she answered "I'm not that good either." I finally looked at her and she looked up at me. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours but, really was only about 5 seconds. She turned away. "Do even understand this?" she asked me. I was getting hot was blushing. "Nah, I really suck at math." She sighed it seemed. "Oh, um I get it. Do you need help with it?" I looked at her. "I guess, I do." She smiled. She handed me her number and where she lived. "Come to my house tonight, and I can help out, we could also finish up this." She frankly looked shy, but she was still smiling. I got really nervous that the girl I like I finally could talk too. "Sure!" Her smile became bigger and she looked down so, I couldn't see.

We ended up talking the whole time and she did half the work herself not even caring. We had all are classes together and realized we were talking to whole time in Science. I got to my locker and she finally looked at me. Her cute smile glowed. I got all my books in my bag and almost left until she came up to me. "So, Mikey, wanna go to my place, say 4:30." She grinned. "Sure! I'll be there." I said so nervously I think I was shaking. She grinned and walked off. Gerard ran up to me. "That's the girl Mikey!" I was confused. "What, what do you mean?" Gerard grinned. "That's the girl that helped you and I think has a crush on you!" My heart started beating hard. "Gee! Really! We got partnered in class and she wants me to go her place tonight! I said I would be there in 30 minutes! Should I ask her out?" Gerard grinned hugely.

"Oh, so that's the girl you've been crushing on too." He smirked. "Yeah, you should. Just do it all smooth like though." I grinned hugely "I'm going to run home and freshen up before I leave, thanks Gerard!" I yelled already starting to run.

I got home at about 4:15. I sighed haven't nothing time to get ready. I cleaned myself up a bit and then just relaxed. Gerard came in the front door at 4:20 and went to my room. "Dang boy! You run fast!" He said trying to get his breath back.

I laughed. "Its cause this girl is so, beautiful and kind and sweet and pretty and…" Gerard cut me off. "Mikey Shhhh, calm down." "Okay, I'm calm, sorry." Gerard grinned. "I better am going." I ran downstairs and got in Gerard's car and drove to her house. I saw 1 car there and I parked. I got out and went to the front door. I didn't even ring the door bell before she comes and lets me in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: This Part Does Have Sexual Contact So Be Prepared.**

"Hey, Mikey!" She said happy as a bee. "Hey Alicia, so where are we studying?" I asked her. She smiled and I think winked at me! "Come on up stairs, too…my room." She seemed hastened to say 'her room' but, I didn't see problem with that. She started walking up the stairs before me. I was behind her all I could see or look at was right in front of me. I couldn't help it but, to stare right at her butt in her skinny jeans. I realized I was turning red and sweating. I was getting turned on.

I stopped myself as we got into her room. Her room wasn't at all what I thought a girl's room would be like. She had punk rock band poster on her walls and a bass in the corner of her room.

"You play bass?!" I asked her. "Yeah, I do. Why?" I grinned big. "I play it too!" She smiled bigger. She laded down on one side of the bed and I laded on the other side. We started on our work but, after about 10 minutes we just started talking and asking other random question. "Hey, Mikey wanna play truth or dare?" She asked. I thought it could get good so I said "Sure!" She smiled and I smiled back. "You start!" She said. "Um, Truth or Dare?" I asked. She smirked. "Truth!" "Are your parent's home?" "No!" "Truth or Dare?" She asked "Um, Dare?" I said it questionable. She smirked evilly. "I dare you to come closer to me." I blushed deep red. I got a tiny bit closer. "A little more." She said. We were really close to each other. I was facing her and we were so close are knees were touching.

I felt like I was sweating a little bit and I knew I blushing. "Truth or Dare?" I asked her. "Truth" She said again. "Do you wanna go out with me…?" I was real nervous on her answer. Her smile became huge and she yelled "Yes!" I smiled about as big as her.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked me again. "Dare." I replied again. "Kiss me…" She stared into my eyes and I stared into hers. We both lean over and I kissed her. The kiss lasted longer than I thought. "Truth or Dare?" I asked her one more time. "Truth." She said once again. "Do you wanna, make out?" She smirked. "Sure." We both leaned in and started to make out.

We were making out for while. I leaned back and she got in my lap kissing me. She was messing up my hair with her hands. I was rubbing her back and thigh so, close to touching her butt. I was starting to get hard and my cheeks were deep red. I crossed my legs trying to keep it in. She looked into my eyes and winked. "My parents won't be home for whole another 3 hours." She winked again.

She started kissing my lips and across my jaw line. I was getting harder and I had to cross my legs tight. I was almost putting my nails into her back and rubbed her thigh. She went lower down and started to kiss my neck. I let a small moan and she looked up, smirking. She bit my neck softly and sat up on top of me. I leaned up on her bed a tiny bit.

She started to tug up on my shirt. I pulled my arms up and she took it off. My heart was beating fast. She softly moved her hand up and down my chest. I was getting really turned on. I couldn't keep my boner from sticking up for much longer. She started to kiss my neck again sucking on it. She went lower started to kiss all down my chest. That was it. I uncrossed my leg and let my boner free. It was really hard; I guess I was telling her to stop teasing me.

She must felt it because she turned around and looked at it. She blushed and I was already blushing. She went down and I got all tense. She unzipped my jeans. Chills went down my back. She tossed them on the ground and looked at my boner. She looked up at me to make sure it was okay. I gave her a nodded and she pulled my boxers down. She blushed and I blushed. She moves her fingers around it and then sticks her mouth on my boner. She moves back and forth. I grab on to the bed sheets. She did it very slow and then can got quicker. "I'm gonna…I'm about to…" She got the point and went even faster.

I exploded in her mouth and she swallowed. I let out a moan at the end. She still had her top on and her pants on. I was laying there butt naked and she had her clothes on. Until…

"Mikey, don't think you don't get to see anything." She winked. She took her shirt and pants off and through them with the other clothes. She got back on top of me. We started kissing again. I undid her bra. All I could look at was them. They were perfect. I started to kiss her neck; she started moaning a little bit, as I smiled. I went done and kissed her chest down to her breasts. I kissed both of them and went down more. She moaned more. I bit her panties and tugged them down. I pulled them fully off.

She smiled. I looked at her in asking she nodded. I stuck my finger in and started fingering her. She started moaning. Moaning loudly. "Oh, Mikey…" She was moaning. I took my finger out and wiped my finger off with a napkin. We kissed again and rolled around naked. She laded on top of me and kissed my neck. She got up and tossed me my boxers and put her underwear back on. She also put her bra back on, which didn't want but, had to be done.

She handed me my jeans and slipped them on. She put hers on too. She got back on her bed and rested her head my chest. We both didn't have shirts on. She rubbed my stomach and it felt fine. It made me smile and in a good way. I never thought in my life I would like a girl so much to finger her!

She looked up at me while she was still rubbing my stomach. "What you smiling so big about, silly." She kissed my side and grinned bigger. "Cause, I now have such a beautiful girlfriend." She blushed and sat in my lap. She kissed me in the lips and we started making out again. "Mikey…" I looked up. "Yes, Alicia?" She looked in my eyes. "I want you to stay the night." She smirked. My eyes go wide. "But, your parents…" "Hold on, I'll call them saying I have a 'friend' over. They usually go to are other home when I have friends over." She winked and I winked back. She looked like she didn't expect that at all but, then smirked. She was on the phone with her dad or mom.

I laded down my stomach and relaxed for a little bit. Alicia jumped on my back, I hadn't even heard her get off the phone but, there she was. "There not coming home so, we can have more alone time." She rubbed my back and oh man that felt good! I moaned a little it felt that good. She bit my ear genteelly, and then kissed it. She rubbed my back more while talking. The back rub was so good, had to close my eyes.

"Mikey, how long have you liked me?" She said while smiling. I stopped and think. "Well, every since I saw you, you're that beautiful." I started blushing and she kissed my cheek. "It's okay Mikey; I've liked you since the 7th grade. When you would sit in the back of the classroom and talk to Frank. Me and Jamia had a crush on y'all but, tried not to even talk to you." I smiled. "Jamia likes Franks?" I asked. Alicia nodded. "You wouldn't believe how happy we were for both of us to get are crushes!" I sat up and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her fore head. She cuddled up to my chest and rubbed her back.


End file.
